Chibified
by Saber Knight
Summary: Simplified (or chibified, whichever), comical parodies of some of my stories. Will include General, Family, and Incest parodies. 1 version per chapter with the story's name as chapter name. First one is a parody of What Yuuko Does for Her Manga.


**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test or Gintama (should any references appear).**

**********P.S. (_Prior _instead of _P__ost_ this time): These are pretty much simplified/chibified versions of some of my stories. Actually, they are a parody of my own stories.**

******If you like to paint a mental image while reading, it is better to have chibified versions of the characters while you're reading these stories.**

**Format:**

_**Story Title**_

**General, Family, or Incest**

**Requirements: Story must be _over _999 words; must be able to be made into a K-rated simplified version; can not have Character Death (CD), unless the character is resurrected somehow.**

**Be prepared for Out of Character-ness (OOCness).**

* * *

_**What Yuuko Does for her Manga**_

**General**

Yuuko walked into her room, a big grin on her face. "Alright! Today is the day a new boys-love manga I want came out! Ah, but if someone sees me, Class A's model student, getting it, my reputation will be ruined!" She exclaimed, her hands going on top of her head as she pulled her hair. Just then, a light bulb flashed over her head. "Oh, I know! I'll just disguise myself!"

She walked over to her closet, flinging it open and quickly going through several outfits before deciding on one. "There!" She exclaimed, turning to her mirror to look at herself in her pirate costume. "I'll just go dressed up as a pirate! No one will recognize me!" With that thought in mind, she walked out of the room with an aura of authority surrounding her.

Hideyoshi, who was lying on the couch, blinked as he looked at her. "Sis, you're going out dressed as a pirate again?" He asked her.

Yuuko crossed her arms, giving her brother a large smile. "That's right Hideyoshi! Now then, I'm only going to tell you this once." She pointed at him, her smile turning slightly threatening. "While I'm out, you are me - Kinoshita Yuuko of Class A; not Hideyoshi, got it?"

Hideyoshi blinked. "Um-"

"Good!" She exclaimed without giving Hideyoshi any time to think of a response. "I'm going out now, see you later!" With that, she exited their house, proudly walking through the streets in her pirate garb.

Before she could get far down the street, a police officer suddenly appeared out of nowhere right in front of her. "Oi! You there, suspicious person!"

Yuuko stopped, crossing her arms. "I'm not a suspicious person, I'm a pirate!" She pouted, glaring at the man.

"A pirate, HUH!?" He asked rather loudly, getting right up in her face as his face seemed to grow three times larger. "You think I'm going to let a pirate walk through MY streets just like that, HUH!?"

Before she could respond, another police officer suddenly appeared beside the first one. "Hijikata-san, this Pirate Captain Katsura isn't a suspicious pirate at all. He just comes down this way every other Sunday," Hijikata looked back at the officer before grumbling and standing off to the side. "to get boys-love manga, that is."

Yuuko hurried past a choking Hijikata and a grinning Okita, heading towards the bookstore. "Police officers." She muttered before entering the store.

Just as she was leaving with her manga, a familiar voice called out to the cashier. Yuuko spun around and saw Akihisa, her eyes widening in alarm. He was also looking at her, his eyes wide. Before she could react, he dropped the manga he had in his hands and was reaching for a pen. "Y-you're C-Captain Katsura r-right? H-he's my favorite character! Please let me have your autogra-"

Once he caught sight of the manga she held in her arms, his face went white. "I... I didn't know that Captain Katsura... was interested in that..."

Before anything else could be said or done, Yuuko turned high tail and ran all the way back home with a dust cloud forming behind her, her mind racing with hope that she hadn't been found out. Once she got home, however, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Hideyoshi, I'm home." She called out to her twin brother.

"S-s-s-s-sis!?" He called out in alarm, prompting suspicions in Yuuko's mind that he had done something she wouldn't like.

She quickly stormed into the living room where she found Hideyoshi still lying on the couch but dressed up _exactly _like her; hair, _panties_, and all. "Hide...yoshi..."

"W-wait sis, I-I can explain!" He exclaimed, holding out a hand to stop her wrath.

Yuuko's manga fell out of her hands as they formed fists. **"Dearest brother, I'm going to beat you up now."**

"Sis - wait, you're not going to listen to my explanation!? W-wait, no!" Was Hideyoshi's last cry.


End file.
